


You Own my Heart

by flyingsalem



Category: The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingsalem/pseuds/flyingsalem
Summary: Hecate Hardbroom and Pippa Pentangle watch as their daughter is harassed by two other girls. After a chaotic meeting between them, a scared Hollynn comes to them to ask for help for help, for Serena and Hollynn both need it.-I suck at summaries so just read... xD.Find me on tumblr @flyingsalem





	You Own my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've published, and I don't have a beta reader so I'm sorry for how bad this must be... heh.  
> I've edited this fanfic twice and changed the name of the young blonde twice... so forgive any mistakes that I missed whilst going through this.

Hecate and Pippa were looking out the window of Hecate’s quarters in Cackles down at their daughter Serena and another 4th year, her best friend, Hollynn. The girls were sitting under a tree on the school grounds when two other girls came up to the two. Serena and Holly stood up immediately their hands dropping from each others grasp. Hecate saw that as a sure sign of foul play and amplified the sound of their conversation for the two mums to hear.

“Hollynn, why don’t you come hang with us today? I think depressy over there should have some time alone to slit her tiny pale wrists.” One of the girls said, her name was Fiona Tornhead, she’s been causing trouble for the past 4 years.

Hecate and Pippa both gasped at this, they wanted to transfer down there but they knew they couldn’t do anything till it was over. They watched as Holly was about to defend Serena but she was cut off by the other girl, Miley grabbing Serena's wrist earning a pained gasp from Serena. She yanked up Serena’s sleeve on her right wrist reveling new and old self-harm scars. Serena looked away in shame, Fiona and Miley laughed, Miley squeezed her fingers down at the cuts as Serena cried out in pain before dropping her arm when Hollynn slapped her. She stood their in shock for a second at what she has seen on her best friends wrist but she sure slapped Miley for doing it. 

“What in the world is wrong with you two?! What satisfaction do you get torturing her! I will never ever! Even attempt to be friends with someone as foul as you two. Serena is my Best friend and no person or object will ever get in the way of that. Now leave us alone you have no use for me any longer.” Hollynn turned to Serena gently as the two bullies just whatevered her and walked off mumbling ‘weird ass lesbians’ they hadn't even bothered to protest her. Hecate heard the to girls say it and was about to transfer her self but Pippa grabbed her arm and shook her head signaling ‘no’ to her wife.

“Seri… why didn’t you tell me” Holly said grabbing Serena’s hand then Serena broke down into sobbing tears.

“It’s not your job to always protect me from them Hollynn. I mean they’re right aren’t they! I’m just dead weight to you, I’m nothing” Serena said turning to Laura.

“Thats not true Serena you know that you mean the world to me. They have no right to treat you this way, you are a wonderful girl. Sure you’re tall and skinny an- well what does that even matter, Serena you are the one person I want to spend my life with. Everyone else is just… Background.” Hollynn said putting her hand on Serena’s cheek.

Serena blushed and Hollynn leaned in to kiss her other cheek.

“Why must you always believe that I don’t want you, Seri…? Why must you believe that you don’t mean the word to me…? Goddess, Serena, you have been my best friend for 4 years, and not since the day I came to you under this very tree have I ever gone back to those awful girls.” Hollynn said tears building in her eyes.

“I-I know Holly… It’s just that… Well, I have a secret. I have a secret about something that I cant tell you about because it will change everything between us and I want to tell you but I know that I cant and just well-“ Serena was interrupted by a kiss on the lips from Hollynn.

It took Serena a second to close her eyes and ease into the kiss. Serena had said the words indirectly, but by her telling her that it would change everything in-between them, Holly just figured that it meant that Serena had a crush on her. She could’ve been wrong and that kiss could of actually really ruined everything. But Serena had given into it! In Hollynn’s mind that must of meant that they actually had mutual feelings for one another, this was something Hollynn deeply wished for since she realized it the summer between 3rd and 4th year whilst the girls were laying together cuddled up in Serena’s bed. Serena had made a small moan noise in her sleep before turning around and facing Hollynn, she tuck and intake of breath before snuggling her head into Hollynn’s chest. This movement of the black haired girl made the blonde ones heart skip a beat and her stomach contract horrible butterflies. She blushed before lying her head onto her best friends and drifting of to sleep again for it had been in the middle of the night. Hollynn vowed herself to never speak of this moment of love for her friend but if Serena liked her back, oh how she wouldn’t have to hold back her feelings for her any longer!

After Hollynn’s brief moment of daydreaming during their kiss, Serena was the first one to pull apart with a bit of shock and fear in her eyes, but also love, her pupils had in fact expanded! Hollynn had read in a book that if someones pupils expanded when looking at another it meant they loved them. She wasn’t sure if it was true but by looking at Serena’s eyes in the bright October sun, she figured it was. 

“Are you alright? Was that okay?” Hollynn asked sliding her hand down to Serena’s upper arm.

“I… I have to go!” Serena said before she turned and ran off leaving her best friend in the dust behind her confused and unknowing on whether what she did was right or was she horribly mistaken.

“And she ran. Of course she did. Wretched girl” Hecate said as she looked at Pippa with knowing eyes. 

“They’ll figure it all out love, but we also need to have a little talk with our daughter about what she’s doing to herself.” Pippa said leaning into Hecate’s neck with a sad expression.

“She’s making the same mistakes I did, Pippa…” Hecate said kissing the top of Pippa’s head.

“I know…” Pippa said pulling her head up to give her wife a quick peck on the lips, Hecate kissed her back. They were interrupted by a knock on their door. Hecate walked over to it and a panicking Hollynn came wobbling in with tears in her eyes. Hecate and Pippa had to pretend that they did not just watch the whole thing fan out in front of their eyes, or at least from a window.

“What Happened, Hollynn, darling; why are you crying?” Pippa asked walking towards the shorter girl.

“I-It’s Serena. Fiona and Miley were messing with her again and they showed me her wrists. A-and she cuts her self a-a-and” Hollynn really broke into a full sob at admitting that her best friend could actually do something that bad to herself. Hecate and Pippa’s eyes read all the fear in the girl’s eyes; seeing this made them tear up too.

“I got them t-to leave us alone and I tried to explain to Serena how much she actually means to me, w-with out telling her that I love her and t-then we kissed but she ran after, and I think she’s gonna hurt her self even more because I-I can f-feel her magic spiraling and how fragile her emotions are right now and I’m really s-scared!” Hollynn was having a full blown panic attack because of their daughter.

“Oh my… Thank you for telling us Holly. We should transfer to Serena’s room. Do try to breathe dear child, She’ll be okay she’s just a little shaken up. I doubt she expected you to kiss her… She’s probably just processing this all” Pippa said squeezing Hollynn’s shoulder giving her a second to compose her self before all three of them transferred to Serena’s room. 

When they got into the room they saw Serena sitting at the window with a picture frame of her and Hollynn in her lap. Hollynn stood in the doorway nervously as the two moms walked to Serena. Pippa sat down across from Serena handing the picture frame to Hecate so she could put it down. Pippa Pulled her 15 year old daughter into her lap just like if she was a small child.

Serena broke down again sobbing into her mothers chest. Pippa was rubbing her back and kissing her head telling her that it was okay to let it all out. In fact Pippa used to do the same thing to Hecate when they were children.

At some point they got Serena to calm down enough to explain why this had happened.  
Serena told them that ‘She just felt so alone like she was never going to be enough for anyone ever in her life’ she had come to that conclusion from being cornered by Fiona and Miley one weekend. Thats when she started to really hurt her self. That was 6 months ago according to Serena. Hollynn started to cry again. Serena turned to Hollynn and then got out of her mothers lap walking to Hollynn pulling her into a hug. 

This action made way from Pippa and Hecate to take their leave, for they knew their daughter and her friend had some important things to discuss.

“Serena… I don’t want to loose you.. Seri I love you! I love you so much! Please don’t ever hurt yourself again. It pains me knowing that I didn’t notice the signs sooner. You are my everything I love you more than you could ever know Seri..” Hollynn took a small step back from her friend waiting and hoping for a good response.

“Holly… What kind of love do you mean?” Serena asked biting her lip.

“I mean the kind where my heart flutters and my stomach gets butterflies every time I see you. I mean the kind where seeing you hurt makes me hurt. The kind where I just want you to be mine. Where I want to kiss you and tell you how beautiful you are.” Hollynn said with pleading eyes.

Serena smiled gently at her before grabbing her waist and pulling her back in. She looked into Hollynn’s eyes and how they have darkened significantly in the past 10 minutes. She bit her own lip and looked down at Hollynn’s pink ones. Holly noticed this and brought her hands up to cup Serena’s face as the two lead each other into a passionate kiss. For their second they sure looked very experienced. Of course it was sloppy but the two 15 year olds made it work. They only parted for air, with this they both giggled.

With a small sigh Hollynn grabbed Serena’s wrist and started to preform a non-verbal healing spell. The black haired girls body shivered at the sudden warmth of the blondes magic intertwining with her own. With a healed wrist except from the scars magic couldn’t heal, Serena smiled at her shorter companion.

“I know this will be tough Seri… but I was really hoping that you’d become my girlfriend. You mean so much to me and I want you to be mine” 

“I already am yours, you basically own my heart…of course ill be your girlfriend, Hollynn Whitewood.” 

They returned to their original kissing position and indulged into another kiss before they spit again to go continue their studies. Hand and hand, nothing seemed different to the world around them. But to the two teenaged girls this was a new beginning for them to explore.


End file.
